frickemblemfandomcom-20200215-history
Aversa
"I find your pathetic excuse for existance particularly amusing." — Aversa Aversa is the self-proclaimed boob queen of frickemblem. Profile Stolen away from her remote village as a child, Aversa has grown to become a cruel, seductive woman. It's all Validar's fault so its time to fucking kick him off the table heck yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Despite not being a sorcerer or a dark mage, this dark flier is able to wield dark magic. That isn't fair, I tell you. IT'S NOT FAIR DAMMIT. Nevertheless, she's quite sweet in her own little way. That is, if you manage to not piss her off. If you do manage to get Aversa mad, she will stab you and make the wound heal around the lance. You will be forever impaled. She thoroughly enjoys destroying things, and has a closet full of drawings dedicated to this fetish. Relationships Kaj - Aversa's cute wife. Rank S. Walhart - Part of the Kigurumi Gang. As a group, they like to fuck things up. Rank A. They have an illicit relationship. Frederick - Part of the Kigurumi Gang. As a group, they like to fuck things up. Rank B. Naga - Alhough Aversa does not worship Naga, she has somehow struck up a friendship with the goddess. Rank B. We think. Could be A. We don't know. She has been adopted as Naga's sister. Validar - Aversa hates Validar to the point of multiple attempted murders. Rank Fuck No. Gangrel - Aversa and Gangrel had a reltionship before Aversa realized that she preferred women. Once Rank A, now Rank C. C for "Call the police". Alternate entry zankoku na tenshi no yō ni shōnen yo shinwa ni nare aoi kaze ga ima mune no DOA wo tataite mo watashi dake wo tada mitsumete hohoende'ru anata sotto fureru mono motomeru koto ni muchū de unmei sae mada shiranai itaike na hitomi dakedo itsuka kidzuku deshō sono senaka ni wa haruka mirai mezasu tame no hane ga aru koto zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE madobe kara yagate tobitatsu hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de omoide wo uragiru nara kono sora wo daite kagayaku shōnen yo shinwa ni nare Testimonials " Finish this sentence: Dear Princess C ockslayer, I am calling on behalf of men everywhere to summon you to court. You are being charged with over 60000 counts of battery as a result of breaking every dick in plegia." — Owain "Aversa is one huge boob joke."''' — Aversa's mun, Caws "Aversa's boobs are really nice and soft. oh my gods" — Severa, after Aversa let her touch her boobs "This whole page is a testimonial by me." — Severa "//Oh Memory Foam Gods, it’s her. Every day, I pray that Gangrel will replace my pillowy softness with the cushiony joy of her breasts, but my wishes never come true. Somehow, it is me that ends up absorbing his… crust every evening. Why not take my place for once, she-witch? Then we shall see who laughs last. Then. We. Shall. See." — Pillow Fredward (not frickemblem at all)